wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik pani Hanki/37
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Sobota Spotkałam Romka. To jednak jest przyjemnie, gdy ktoś przy każdym spotkaniu ze mną czerwieni się jak pensjonarka. Umacnia to mnie w wierze we własne wartości. Zatrzymałam sanki i zawołałam go. Stał przed jakimś sklepem. Potknął się o kupę śniegu na brzegu chodnika. Zachował się wprost niezdarnie, co przy jego klasie ma duży urok. Ubrany zresztą był, jak zawsze, pierwszorzędnie. To jego ogromna zaleta. Nie cierpię mężczyzn źle ubranych. Taki na przykład Leszek Ponimirski programowo ubiera się fatalnie. Podejrzewam nawet, że bardzo rzadko się kąpie. Romek pocałował mnie w rękawiczkę i powiedział: – Och, nie przypuszczałem, że jesteś w Krynicy. Gdyby... Nie dokończył, więc zapytałam: – Gdybyś o tym wiedział?... Zrobiłam mu miejsce obok siebie. Gdy już konie ruszyły, powiedział z emfazą: – Gdybym o tym wiedział, nie przeklinałbym tak swego lekarza za to, że mnie tu wysłał. Czy... jesteś sama? – Tak, Jacek siedzi w Warszawie. A ty?... – Ja?... – przeraził się. – A z kimże mógłbym tu być?! Zaśmiałam się. – No, mój drogi Romku. Przecież nie będziesz we mnie wmawiał, że wiecznie żyjesz w celibacie. Odwrócił głowę. Te wszystkie kwestie ogromnie go peszą. Czasami chce mi się śmiać na myśl, że ten chłopak w ogóle nie wie jeszcze, co to jest kobieta. Co prawda może być to zupełnie interesujące. Wyobrażam sobie jego zachowanie się w takich okolicznościach. Wszystkie panie oglądają się za naszymi sankami. Nie dziwię im się. Romek musi podobać się każdej. To zabawne. Na pewno niejedna go atakuje. A ten biedak broni się jak lew. – Nie stronię od ludzi – powiedział po długim namyśle. – Tylko od płci odmiennej?... Spojrzał na mnie surowo i oznajmił mi tonem wyroku sądowego: – Zmieniłaś się bardzo. – Na niekorzyść? Odwrócił głowę i niemal gniewnie powiedział: – Tak. To wszystko zaczynało mnie bawić. – Czy zbrzydłam? – Nie o tym mówię. – Przytyłam? – Ach, nie. Udajesz, że mnie nie rozumiesz. W twoim sposobie bycia... Inaczej patrzysz na życie niż dawniej, niż wtedy, gdy... – Gdy co? – Gdy tak wiele nadziei wiązałem z tobą. To nieszczęście, jak bardzo ten chłopak jest patetyczny. Gdyby nie korciła mnie jego niewzruszalna niewinność, już czułabym się znudzona. Jestem ciekawa, co zrobiłby taki człowiek, gdyby się dostał we wprawne rączki takiej na przykład Betty Normann. Byłoby to nad wyraz komiczne. Ona oczywiście dostroiłaby się do jego tonu. Ja jestem zbyt wielką sybarytką, by zadawać sobie tyle trudu. Jeżeli szokuje go moje zachowanie się, niech się męczy. Albo straci sentyment do mnie, albo zdoła przystosować się do mojego facon d’etre. W gruncie rzeczy tak bardzo mi na nim nie zależy i mogę zdobyć się na to ryzyko. Powiedziałam mu: – Mój drogi Romku. Nie jestem już gęsią. A ty, zdaje się, do końca życia zamierzasz nosić głowę w chmurkach, szukać polnego kwiecia i grać na fujarce. To może zajmujące póty, póki się ma osiemnaście lat. Ale zastanów się, że kiedyś, jako minister czy inny prezes z brzuszkiem, będziesz wyglądał z tą manierą dość zabawnie. Czułam, jak pod wpływem moich słów kurczy się cały. Jego sposób bycia wynika najprawdopodobniej z nieśmiałości. Chciałabym poznać jego marzenia. Na pewno są przeciwieństwem tego, czym żyje. W marzeniach tych musi być wiele zuchwałych podbojów miłosnych. Może nawet cynizm. – Staram się nie mieć żadnej maniery – powiedział wzburzony. – Więc może źle się wyraziłam. Po prostu twoje podejście do życia jest piekielnie niewygodne. – Jak to rozumiesz? – Chodzisz na koturnach. Robi to wiele stuku, ale krępuje swobodę ruchów. – Stuku? – No, tak – zdobyłam się na otwartość. – Swoją cichością i brakiem agresywności robisz dookoła siebie reklamowy hałas. Każesz się zdobywać. Niecierpliwie ruszył ramionami. – Wcale nie chcę być zdobywany. – Tym gorzej. – Nie zależy mi na tym. – A jednak takie sprawiasz wrażenie – brnęłam naprzód. – Oto człowiek nie z tego świata, zazdrośnie strzegący skarbów swego serca, zaklęta królewna, niedostępna forteca, czy jak tam chcesz to nazwać, która czeka na zwycięską zdobywczynię. Zaśmiał się nieszczerze. – Upewniam cię, że nie czekam. W ogóle te sprawy zbyt mało zajmują miejsca w moim życiu, bym miał im poświęcać więcej uwagi. – Aha, chcesz mi przez to dać do zrozumienia, że ja zbyt wiele o nich myślę. – Nie miałem tego zamiaru, ale, skoro już o tym mówimy... nie mogę zaprzeczyć. Rzeczywiście wydaje mi się... Może mi się wydawać, że poświęcasz im zbyt wiele czasu. – Czy można zbyt wiele czasu poświęcić miłości?! Znowu się zarumienił i odpowiedział jakimś zupełnie innym tonem: – Miłości można poświęcić całe życie. To dziwne, że ten Romek przy jego urodzie jest taki poważny. Przyglądałam się jego profilowi. Ma w sobie coś z Savonaroli. Jakiś zacięty wyraz i klasyczne linie czoła, nosa, podbródka. Umiałby być okrutny. Gdyby się we mnie nie kochał, na pewno bym się go bała. To jednak dziwne, jak wielką władzę dać może uczucie. Siedziałam obok niego, mówiłam mu rzeczy przykre i drażniące, wiedząc, że nic mi nie grozi, że jeden mój uśmiech, jedno dotknięcie ręki może go uszczęśliwić. – Życie byłoby niesłychanie nudne – powiedziałam – gdybym na nie patrzyła twoimi oczami. – Nudne? – zdziwił się. – Wcale się nie nudzę. – Bierzesz je zbyt poważnie. – Tak, jak na to zasługuje. – Wcale nie zasługuje. Otóż to właśnie, że nie zasługuje. Czy ty, na przykład, wiesz, co to jest przygoda? Wzruszył ramionami. – Miałem wiele przygód. – Wątpię. W każdym razie nie zrobiłeś na pewno nic by na nie się narazić. Wszystko u ciebie musi być uplanowane i przygotowane. Przynajmniej to, co jest świadome. Jakaś mordercza konsekwencja. – Nie rozumiem ciebie. – To bardzo proste. Zawsze wiesz, co zrobisz. Wiesz co i dlaczego. – Sądzę, że każdy człowiek wie, co i dlaczego robi. – Bynajmniej. Ten, kto zna urok życia, lubi czuć się jak łódź bez steru na falach. – Ooooo... Niesiona w dowolnym kierunku?! – Nie. Ogólny kierunek możemy jej nadawać. Ale pewne dywagacje są czymś koniecznym, co chroni nas przed nudą. Romek przygryzł dolną wargę. To jeszcze bardziej podkreśliło w jego twarzy rys zaciętości. – Bardzo cię przepraszam, Haneczko, że nie umiem być zabawnym towarzyszem – powiedział. – Przepraszam, że cię nudziłem. Jeżeli pozwolisz, tu wysiądę. Właśnie u tego fotografa mam coś do załatwienia. Zaśmiałam się. – Nieprawda. Nic nie masz do załatwienia i wcale nie jesteś nudny. A raczej twój rodzaj nudy jest zupełnie zabawny. Spojrzał na mnie prawie z nienawiścią. – Masz dość oryginalny słownik. – Dziękuję za komplement. – To wcale nie miał być komplement. Wręcz przeciwnie. Cóż to za dziwny sposób dzielenia ludzi na takie dwie kategorie, jak: nudny i zabawny. – A jakie są inne kategorie? – Mój Boże. Wartościowy, próżny, właściwy, etyczny... Tysiące określeń. Uczułam się z lekka dotknięta tą uwagą. – Czyli chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że kategorie mego rozumowania są płytkie? – Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że nie zadajesz sobie trudu, by ujmować głębiej zagadnienia. Zmierzyłam go ironicznym spojrzeniem. – Zagadnienia?... Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że jesteś dla mnie zagadnieniem? Zaczerwienił się bardzo i mruknął: – Nie mówiłem o sobie. – Ale ja mówiłam o tobie. Bardzo cię lubię, mój drogi, nie ukrywam zresztą tego, ale nie jesteś dla mnie żadnym zagadnieniem. Widzę cię na wylot. Znam cię doskonale... – Może zanadto jesteś pewna swego sądu. – Wcale nie zanadto. Ty jesteś całkowicie zrobiony z jednego materiału. Jeżeli były w tobie jakieś domieszki, postarałeś się je usunąć. Zamyślił się i nic nie mówił. Odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej pauzie: – Nie wiem. Może i masz rację. W takim razie rzeczywiście muszę cię nudzić. – Ależ wcale nie – zaprotestowałam. – Chciałabym tylko, byś się trochę zmienił. Spojrzał na mnie wystraszonymi oczyma. – Bym się zmienił? – Och, jesteś nieludzko poważny. Czyś ty nigdy nie zrobił żadnego głupstwa? Zastanowił się i odpowiedział: – Owszem. Jeden raz. – Zdumiewasz mnie. – Jeden raz, gdy poznawszy ciebie nie uciekłem na drugi koniec świata... Bardzo to ładnie powiedział. To zasługiwało już na nagrodę. Zdjęłam rękawiczkę i lekko pogłaskałam go po twarzy. On jest naprawdę bardzo zabawny. Cofnął się tak gwałtownie, jakbym go dotknęła rozpalonym żelazem. To jednak jest frapujące. – Przepraszam – powiedziałam. – Nie chciałam zrobić ci przykrości... Miał zaciśnięte szczęki i pod naciągniętą skórą twarzy grały mu mięśnie. Niewielu znam mężczyzn równie ładnych tą prawdziwie męską, niebezpieczną urodą. Umie świetnie panować nad sobą, ale jego miłość musi być jak burza, jak orkan. Ile gwałtowności kryje się pod tym pozornym spokojem! Dobrze jednak zrobiłam, że nie zostałam jego żoną. Byłby świetny właśnie jako przygoda. Ale na stałe, na co dzień byłoby to zbyt monotonne. A w dodatku niebezpieczne. Odczułam to wyraźnie, że bałabym się go. Nie umiałby mi zostawić chwili czasu, nie wypełnionej sobą. Taka zachłanność musi pociągać i na pewno pociąga w nim niejedną, ale a la longue stałoby się to torturą. Jak mu to wszystko wytłumaczyć? Mężczyźni o psychice tego typu nie są zdolni do zrozumienia czegoś, co nie jest wieczne, ostateczne, nieodwołalne. On jest bezapelacyjny. I ma tak wspaniale zarysowane nozdrza, które poruszają mu się ledwie dostrzegalnie. Opanowała mnie nagle nieprzezwyciężalna ochota, by go pocałować. Mocno, w same usta. Sanki minęły ostatnie zabudowania. Droga była pusta. To okropne mieć do czynienia z mężczyzną tak wysokim, który nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru pochylić się, by ułatwić mi zadanie. Przecież trudno bym się nań wspinała. A nieludzko mnie korciło. Wprost musiałam go pocałować. Od czego jednak inwencja. Upuściłam rękawiczkę po swojej prawej stronie gdzieś między futrzany fartuch a siedzenie. Musiał przechylić się przeze mnie, by po nią sięgnąć. Wówczas jego policzek znalazł się tuż przy mojej twarzy. Mały ruch głowy wystarczył, by dotknąć wargami kącika jego oka. Zrobiłam to bardzo ostrożnie i natychmiast cofnęłam się w obawie, że znowu się żachnie i może mi nadwerężyć zęby. Moja ostrożność została nagrodzona. Istotnie uniknęłam niebezpieczeństwa w samą porę. Romek zaś z wrażenia wypuścił z rąk rękawiczkę, którą właśnie zdążył wyłowić. Ta mała przygoda uwolniła mnie od jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Trzeba było zatrzymać konie i woźnica pobiegł po rękawiczkę. Romek siedział jak skamieniały. – Jakąż śliczną mamy pogodę – powiedziałam swobodnie. – Lubię mróz, gdy pod płozami tak śpiewa i gdy świeci oślepiające słońce. Spojrzałam nań z ukosa i trochę się przelękłam. Może postąpiłam jednak zbyt lekkomyślnie. Gotów natychmiast zażądać ode mnie, bym porzuciła Jacka i uciekła z nim co najmniej do Ameryki Południowej. Albo sam się spakuje i natychmiast wyjedzie, zostawiając mi patetyczny list. – Po co to zrobiłaś? – odezwał się głucho po dobrych pięciu minutach milczenia. Udałam zdziwienie. – Co zrobiłam?... Że cię pocałowałam?... Mój Boże, czy ja wiem?... Przyszła mi nagła ochota. Jesteś ładny i zawsze mi się podobałeś. – Czy... to tylko kaprys?... – Być może. To jest takie nudne zastanawianie się nad każdym swoim postępkiem. Analizowanie wszystkich drobiazgów... – Wiedziałem, że dla ciebie jest to drobiazgiem – wyrzucił z siebie takim tonem, jakby mi oznajmiał: „Wiedziałem, żeś wytruła całą rodzinę i zamordowała sześcioro niemowląt”. Zirytowało mnie to trochę. – A czymże ma dla mnie być? Czym jest, obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, zwykły pocałunek? – Czy... czy i w stosunku do innych mężczyzn... zachowujesz się tak samo? Byłam już zła. – Tak. W stosunku do wszystkich, bez wyjątku. Ale upewniam cię, że żaden dotychczas nie zrobił mi o to awantury. – Bo żaden z nich cię nie kocha – wybuchnął. – Zaiste, masz dziwne wyobrażenie o miłości. Zawsze sądziłam, że atrybutem tego uczucia raczej jest pocałunek niż wymówki i impertynencje. Z całej siły chwycił mnie za rękę i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Był z tym gniewem, niepokojem i nadzieją wspaniały. Miły Boże! Czemuż jest taki głupi?! Zapytał przerywanym głosem: – Jak mam to rozumieć... Haneczko, jak mam to rozumieć?... Czy... ty mogłabyś mnie... pokochać? Potrząsnęłam głową. – Nie mogłabym. Nie mogłabym właśnie dlatego, że ty tak poważnie bierzesz te sprawy. Nie cierpię przywiązywania większej wagi do przeżyć, niż na to zasługują. Boję się wszystkich klęsk żywiołowych. Nie pociąga mnie trzęsienie ziemi. Po prostu go się boję. Stokroć wolę pogodę i ciszę. I jeżeli mam być szczera, dlatego cię właśnie nie pokochałam. Znowu odsunął się ode mnie i zastygł w milczeniu. Na szczęście był właśnie ostry zakręt i chcąc nie chcąc musiał się do mnie przytulić. By złagodzić swoje słowa, powiedziałam: – Zresztą, mój Romku. Mówiłam ci, że nie lubię zagłębiać się w analizę swoich postępków czy uczuć. Czyż to nie jest zupełnie proste?... Podobasz mi się, żywimy dla siebie bardzo wiele przyjaźni. Dlaczego nie miałabym cię pocałować? – Dlatego, że to, co dla ciebie jest tylko chwilowym kaprysem, dla mnie może być rozdarciem nie zagojonych blizn. – I znowu przesadzasz. Nie, Romku. Musimy o tym wszystkim pomówić wyczerpująco. Może podczas takiej rozmowy i ja zdołam sobie uświadomić mój stan wewnętrzny. Jeżeli chcesz zrobić mi prawdziwą przysługę, przyjdź dzisiaj o piątej do mnie. Mieszkam w „Patrii”. Nic nie odpowiedział. Sanki właśnie zatrzymały się przed fryzjerem, u którego miałam zamówioną godzinę. wysiadłam i żegnając się z Romkiem dodałam: – Będę czekała. Zrobiłam przy tym umyślnie jak najbardziej zalotną minę. Nie lubię spraw, które się przeciągają. Chciałam mu wyraźnie dać do zrozumienia, że jeżeli zdecyduje się przyjść, przyjdzie do jaskini lwa. Jeżeli zaś sądzi, że kalam jego uczucia, rozdzieram blizny i robię dużo innych, równie nieestetycznych rzeczy – niech sobie wyjedzie. Pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczyłam u fryzjera, była Betty Normann. Obsługującemu ją fryzjerowi usiłowała wytłumaczyć, o jakie uczesanie jej chodzi. Posługiwała się przy tym angielskim, francuskim i niemieckim, lecz ten jej nie mógł zrozumieć. Niewiele pomagała też usłużna interwencja dwóch pań, które widocznie nie władały dobrze żadnym z tych języków. Serce zabiło mi mocniej. Oto nadarzała się wyborna okazja do nawiązania znajomości. – Czy pani pozwoli – odezwałam się do niej po angielsku – że będę służyła jako tłumacz? Musiała od razu poznać po akcencie, że znam świetnie angielski, gdyż uśmiechnęła się do mnie nad wyraz przyjemnie i odpowiedziała: – Jestem pani bardzo wdzięczna. To naprawdę wyjątkowo uprzejme ze strony pani. Zazdroszczę pani, że nauczyła się pani języka polskiego. – Nie potrzebowałam się uczyć. Jestem Polką. – Niepodobieństwo! Mówi pani jak rodowita Angielka. Ja w Polsce bawię od niedawna, a wasz język jest taki trudny. Wytłumaczyła mi, o co jej chodziło, a ja z kolei powtórzyłam to fryzjerowi. Swoje miejsce zajęłam prawie nieprzytomna z wrażenia. Bądź co bądź chociaż nieformalnie, zdołałam ją poznać. Jakie będą tego następstwa?... Oczywiście przy każdym spotkaniu będziemy się sobie kłaniały, a możliwe, że ona w jakimś innym przypadku zwróci się jeszcze o moją pomoc. Muszę się mieć na baczności. Może jednak wytelegrafować wuja Albina?... Na razie tego nie zrobię. Zobaczę, jak będą się układały stosunki. Ona ostatecznie nie robi tak złego wrażenia. Być może (nie marzę jeszcze o tym) polubi mnie i sama zrozumie, jak brzydkie jest to, co chce mi zrobić. Ostatecznie pewno też ma jakieś serce. A mnie kobiety na ogół lubią. Nawet Muszka Zdrojewska, która pęka z zazdrości o Tota. Gdy weszłam do sali restauracyjnej, było już tam prawie pełno. Sporo znajomych. Chociaż mi niektórzy dawali znaki, bym siadła przy ich stoliku, udałam, że tego nie spostrzegam. Wiem z doświadczenia, jak to jest niewygodnie w różnych uzdrowiskach, gdy się człowiek od razu na początku sprzęgnie z jakimś towarzystwem. Później trudno jest odczepić się, chociaż może chciałoby się przebywać z kim innym. Nie zbliżę się tu do nikogo, zanim się nie rozejrzę. Muszę zresztą zobaczyć, z kim tu przestaje Betty Normann. Weszła w parę minut po mnie i również usiadła przy osobnym stoliku. Gdy dostrzegła mnie, znowu się uśmiechnęła. Zachowuje się zupełnie przyzwoicie. Na usprawiedliwienie Jacka muszę stwierdzić, że jest ona comme il faut. Pojąć tylko nie mogę, dlaczego tak uporczywie udaje, że nie zna polskiego języka. Z przyjemnością skonstatowałam, że na pewno nie jestem gorzej ubrana od innych pań. Zobaczę, jak będzie wieczorem. Chociaż jeżeli o mnie chodzi, na wieczorowe toalety kładę najmniej nacisku. Uważam, że kobieta prawdziwie elegancka musi się wyróżniać smakiem strojów rannych i popołudniowych. Oburza mnie taka Halszka, która ubiera się gorzej niż średnio, a wieczorowe toalety sprowadza z Paryża. To najlepszy dowód nouveau richelostwa. Gdy wróciłam do numeru, zastałam zabawną niespodziankę: Romek przysłał mi wiązankę mimozy i kartkę z przeproszeniem, że nie będzie mógł przyjść, gdyż zatrzymują go ważne sprawy. Cóż za sensat! I ta mimoza! To takie do niego podobne przysyłać właśnie mimozę. Pewno w języku kwiatów coś to znaczy. Szkoda, że nie mam babci. Zadepeszowałabym do niej po wyjaśnienia. Za czasów naszych babć ludzie bali się używać języka do wyłuszczenia swoich intymniejszych spraw. Posługiwali się w tym celu kwiatami. Jakie szczęście, że nie żyłam w tamtej epoce. Pękałabym ze śmiechu, co prawda, ale umarłabym z nudów. Mimoza! To pewno ma znaczyć, że nie ośmieli się mnie tknąć. Cóż za zabawny chłopak. Kolor też pewno ma jakieś znaczenie. Romek byłby zupełnie na miejscu w „fin de siecle’u”. Swoją drogą i tak duży mój sukces, że nie wyjechał. Ukrywać się przede mną może bardzo długo, gdyż nieopatrznie nie zapytałam go o to, gdzie mieszka. Ciekawa jestem, czy ta Betty wie, że ma do czynienia z żoną Jacka. Udaje nieświadomość, ale sądzę, że już dzisiaj wieczorem potrafię to wybadać. Co też sobie myśli Jacek... Ponieważ wie, że mieszkamy w jednym hotelu, na pewno boi się, że między nami może dojść do nieporozumień. Jeżeli tak jest rzeczywiście, albo przyjedzie tu pod jakimś pozorem, albo będzie telefonował, by się dowiedzieć. W każdym razie nie wyobrażam sobie, by spędzał czas pogodnie. Dobrze mu tak. Niech wie, że każdy grzech wymaga pokuty. Kończę już pisać. Muszę się przebrać do kolacji.